Beso robado
by a92
Summary: Cualquiera puede caer en la tentación y más cuando los sentimientos en nosotros son tan fuertes que no pensamos con claridad y actuamos por instinto, Kyoko o Ren, cual de los dos será victima de sus propios sentimientos. -Two-Shot-
1. Atrevimiento

**Disclaimer: **_**Skip Beat!**_** no me pertenece si lo fuera muchas cosas hubieran pasado ya x3**

Es mi primera historia. Recibo lo que sea, tomatazos, crítica, buenos deseos. Todo es bienvenido. Bueno, sin más les dejo con _Beso robado_.

* * *

**6:00 pm Parqueo de LME**

Después de un largo… larguísimo día de trabajo y no por ser tarde sino porque nunca le había ido tan mal en un día común de trabajo. No podía recordar sus líneas. Se quedaba viendo al vacío cada cinco minutos. Y no exageraba. Era un caos total.

Dentro de un automóvil se encuentra el actor más codiciado de todo Japón. No está solo. Su mánager lo acompaña. Aunque nuestra estrella se encuentra en otro universo, muy lejos de su amigo y cualquiera que sea el tema del que le están hablando o más bien regañando. Su mente no hace más que debatirse entre dejar su auto y dirigirse a la Sección Love Me, o mejor esperar a que el destino lo lleve nuevamente con la persona que no abandona sus pensamientos desde hace ya varios años y que el día de hoy, a eso de las diez de la mañana, cambió para siempre su indecisión y temores para de una vez por todas ir con todo por ella.

Hasta que se decide sin intenciones de retractarse.

Sí, señores, el gran Tsuruga Ren, se baja del auto con la decisión impresa en su mirada, dejando a un pobre Yashiro con la palabra en la boca.

\- ¡¿Ren, qué demonios te… pasa?!- fue lo único que Yashiro pudo decir antes de quedarse solo en el auto de su mejor amigo y cliente.

* * *

**6:00 pm Sección Love Me**

En un cuarto de LME, más específicamente en la sección Love Me se está desatando una completa tormenta. Y no solo el reducido espacio está siendo afectado por ciertos pequeños demonios sino que hasta el pasillo ha sido tomado por ellos. Algunas personas necesitan pasar por el pasillo que en ese momento se encuentra infestado por un aura oscura y deprimente, pero no son capaces ni siquiera de dar un paso, prefieren rodear toda la empresa o esperar al siguiente día antes de poner sus vidas en peligro al entrar en ese abismo demoniaco. Posiblemente para el Beagle ese sería el pasillo directo al paraíso, aunque para ninguno de los presentes empleados de LME ni de asomo les parezca un buen lugar.

Aun estando fuera del pasillo se puede escuchar cómo un lamento miserable, que parece venir directamente del lugar más recóndito del mismo infierno, se escapa de una pequeña puerta con un rótulo de un intenso rosa que puede dejar ciego a cualquiera. Nadie comprende lo que ese lamento significa, algunos dicen que es el encantamiento para el peor de los conjuros. Y puede que no estén muy lejos.

Dentro del pequeño cuarto de Love Me se encuentra una chica hecha un ovillo en un rincón, la chica, de nombre Mogami Kyoko, no puede dejar de repetir las mismas palabras una y otra vez, hasta el cansancio.

\- ¡Jamásmeloperdonaré! ¡Cómopudeatreverme! ¡Jamásmeloperdonaré! ¡Cómopudeatreverme! ¡Jamásmeloperdonaré! ¡Cómopudeatreverme! ¡Jamásmeloperdonaré!...

Mientras repite estas palabras abraza su cabeza con sus manos y aprieta sus ojos con toda la fuerza que pueden ejercer los pequeños músculos de sus párpados.

\- ¡Deboconcentrarme! ¡Deboconcentrarme! ¡Deboconcentrarme! ¡Deboconcentrarme!...

Continúa repitiéndose tan rápido que es imposible comprender que está diciendo. Luego viene un pequeño, casi imperceptible suspiro, que, de un momento a otro, acaba con todos los murmullos y la gloriosa tormenta de demonios de forma abrupta. Es solo un instante. Un segundo apenas. Pero es suficiente para que la chica de ahora 19 años se sonroje furiosamente hasta las orejas y vuelva al momento exacto por el cual se encuentra en esa situación.

* * *

**10:00 am LME**

Eran alrededor de las diez de la mañana en LME, apenas arrancaba la mañana de ese día, que por cierto se encontraba muy ajetreado. Los pasillos de LME se encontraban en su capacidad máxima. Era definitivamente un día de locos, la gran celebridad Hizuri Kuu se encontraba de visita y todos deseaban tener la oportunidad de verlo.

Kyoko y Ren se encontraban a la espera para entrar en alguno de los solicitados ascensores de la empresa. Una vez que pudieron abordar uno, se pusieron en marcha al primer piso para empezar su día de trabajo después de su reunión con el presidente y Kuu. Pero en el siguiente piso una estampida de gente con mil y una cosa para la siguiente extravagancia de Lory entró al ascensor dejándolo a más no poder. Entre plumas, enormes rollos de tela, cajas y muchísimos colgantes con atuendos de escandalosos colores.

Ren por instinto abrazó a Kyoko y la acorraló contra la pared, utilizando su cuerpo para protegerla de todo ese alboroto. Kyoko habría querido activar todas sus alarmas, pero esta vez no funcionó, su corazón cada vez se aceleraba más. Últimamente la presencia de Ren era demasiado abrumadora. No lo pudo evitar. Fue más un impulso. Ni siquiera lo pensó. En un instante alguien empujó a Ren, lo cual provocó que se acercara a Kyoko de más. Dejándolo con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de la muchacha.

Kyoko aspiró con fuerza el aroma del cuerpo que tenía enfrente llenando sus pulmones de la fragancia de ese hombre.

Ren se dio cuenta, causándole esto una descarga por su espalda, se le erizó todo el cuerpo. Pero no fue nada comparado con la sensación que le prosiguió.

Kyoko no tenía otra cosa en la mente más que ese hombre la estaba volviendo loca. No supo cómo paso, depositó un pequeño beso en el cuello de Ren seguido por una leve caricia de su nariz, luego vino otro pequeño beso, y otro… No estaba plenamente consciente de la razón por la cual actuaba de ese modo, pero en ese momento no importaba, lo único que quería era extender ese tiempo por toda la eternidad.

Apenas con el primer contacto Ren se sintió desfallecer, en el estómago sentía como un millar de mariposas emprendían vuelo por todas partes, sin salida, le flaquearon las piernas, el suministro de aire a sus pulmones se detuvo al mismo tiempo que su corazón se detuvo, solo para empezar a correr como jamás lo había hecho antes. Tuvo que apretar sus manos para hacer frente a esa gran cantidad de sensaciones que estaba sintiendo. Se alejó un poco. Solo un poco. Apenas lo suficiente para ver a la cara a su Kyoko. Lo que encontró solo hizo que todo lo que estaba sintiendo se multiplicara al infinito.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Nadie nunca había visto a la gran estrella de Japón ruborizarse. Kyoko fue la primera en verlo… Y en primera fila...

Ren levantó su mano con intención de dirigirla a la mejilla de Kyoko con la vista clavada en sus labios. Aunque el contacto nunca llegó. En ese momento el ascensor se detuvo. Todos los empleados atestados de accesorios y cajas salieron del ascensor, en su presurosa salida alguno golpeó con un rollo de telas al pobre actor. Alejándolo así de Kyoko.

Después de recibir mil disculpas por parte del maldito que arruinó todo, Ren busca con la mirada a Kyoko… Pero se da cuenta que ya no está. Ha huido.

_\- Esto no se va a quedar así… -_piensa Ren - _Kyoko, no creas que será tan fácil huir de mí._

* * *

**6:10 pm Sección Love Me**

Kyoko necesita irse de ese lugar, desaparecer, convertirse en aire, en polvo, en lo que sea, pero nada de eso sucedería. No sabía qué hacer. Lo había arruinado. Como se había atrevido. Estaba a punto de volver a su bucle cuando algo… o más bien alguien golpeó exactamente dos veces la puerta de ese pequeño camerino.

\- ¡_Ay no!_ -pensó.

-¡ Kyoko! -se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta.

Ella sabía de sobra quién era, reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte.

\- ¡_Bien Kyoko… esto es todo para ti!_ -fue lo único que pensó antes de dirigirse a abrir esa pequeña puerta.

* * *

**FIN**

**Editado 30/DIC/2015... muchísimas gracias a mutemuia! :3**


	2. Buscarte

**Antes de empezar quisiera agradecer a todos los que se tomaron un tiempo para dejar un comentario a la historia, por sus favoritos y follow :D Esto va dedicado a todos aquellos usuarios que pidieron un segundo capítulo y muy especialmente a ****mutemuia porque sin ella nadie hubiera visto nada x3**

**Ahora bien, después de bastante tiempo por fin terminé el segundo cap, lo tenía escrito hace un buen tiempo atrás, pero la Universidad y la pereza pudieron conmigo xD en fin… muchas me pidieron que no lo dejara así, entonces bueno... más vale tarde que nunca ¿no? ¡Que lo disfruten! :D**

* * *

**¡Buscarte!**

**1:00 am, departamento de Ren**

Los jodidos dioses se estaban burlando de él. No lo podía creer. Llevaba una semana tratando de darle encerrona a Kyoko y no podía. ¡NO PODÍA! Cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, alguien los interrumpía o él se quedaba congelado frente a ella y cuando se decidía a actuar aparecía la dichosa interrupción.

Primero fue Kotonami-san… Y cómo olvidarlo…

* * *

*********Hace una semana…*********

_¡Bien… aquí voy! _—se dijo mentalmente frente a la puerta de la sección Love Me mientras le daba dos golpes_._

Un par de minutos después Kyoko abre la puerta. Él se congela al interceptar su mirada. Y cuando su garganta está decidida a expresar lo que lleva guardado en el pecho…

—¡Kyoko! ¿Estás lista? Necesito que me acompañes. Es urgente —dijo Kanae mientras se llevaba a su presa del cuarto. Sin reparar en él.

_¡Demonios!_

* * *

La pequeña María-chan también estaba en la lista…

* * *

*********Hace unos cinco días…*********

Un par de días después del gran suceso se la encontró en la oficina del presidente. Yashiro se encontraba realizando una llamada y al parecer el dueño de la oficina no se encontraba.

_¡Perfecto! _—y una sonrisa que promete la más deliciosa venganza asoma en sus labios.

La nota tensarse en el sofá. Es casi como el día que la acorraló frente al baño de señoritas. Aunque la decisión que muestran sus ojos es muy, pero muy diferente de aquella vez.

—¡REN-SAMA! —y lo siguiente que sabe es que la niña lo tiene atrapado en un gran abrazo— ¡Qué alegría verte!

—¡Hola, María-chan! —responde, pero al regresar la vista al sofá se da cuenta que ahora es él quien se encuentra solo en la oficina, bueno solo no, con María…

_¡Maldición!_

* * *

Los empleados de LME no se quedan atrás…

* * *

*********Hace unos tres días…*********

—¡Te tengo! —susurra, mientras la ve entrar de nuevo en el ascensor.

Con paso decidido se dirige al dichoso aparato cuando...

—¡Disculpe, Tsuruga-san! Qué bien que lo encuentro. Lo están esperando para la toma de medidas del nuevo comercial… —regresa la vista a su objetivo, pero las puertas ya se han cerrado.

_¡Con un demonio!_

* * *

¡Por Dios! Si hasta el mismo Yashiro había tenido su parte…

* * *

*********Anteayer…*********

Esta vez la encuentra sentada en el borde de las escaleras. Está atando la correa de los tenis rosa que hacen juego con el traje de su sección.

_¡Excelente! _—piensa, y se va acercando lo más silencioso que puede hasta agacharse justo detrás de ella. En un instante la rodea en un abrazo y aprovecha para plantarle un beso en la nuca.

—Hola —susurra, con sus labios aun en su piel. A esa distancia es consciente de cómo todos los vellos de la zona se le erizan, y del aumento de su ritmo cardiaco.

—¡REEEN! Estoy listo. Apresúrate, no querrás llegar tarde —el efecto resorte de la pareja fue inmediato.

_¡Lo mato!_

—¡Buenos días, Kyoko-chan! ¡Ren, vámonos!

—¡Buenos días, Yashiro-san!

_¡Sí, lo voy a matar!_

—Nos vemos, Mogami-san —dice, y da un paso más cerca para asegurarse de que solo ella lo escuche— Esto no ha terminado —le susurra.

* * *

Si tan solo el pobre supiera lo que estaba pasando. Pero no, ¡eso era secreto federal! Nadie podía saber de la situación.

—¡Aaarrggg…! —un suspiro de pesadumbre y cansancio sale de sus labios mientras se revolvía el pelo con ambas manos. Ren se encuentra recostado en su cama, aún con sus ropas de marca y zapatillas puestas. Da un par de vueltas y se levanta. Debe tomar un baño, cambiarse y hacer todo lo posible por dormir, ya que cuando amanezca la verá de nuevo.

Una vez en la ducha no puede dejar de rememorar el momento vivido en el ascensor, aún puede sentir el delicado roce en su piel. Cierra los ojos y podría jurar, en ese mismo momento, que puede sentir el aroma de ella junto a él. A veces le parece que todo fue un sucio sueño que lo atormenta a cada minuto, pero al recordar cómo su pequeña se esfuerza por evitarlo, cosa que lo hace sentir enojado, sumándole las ocasiones cuando se encuentra con ella, "de casualidad", por un pasillo de la empresa y es testigo de cómo ella no puede evitar el intenso rojo en sus mejillas, se da cuenta que fue real y que ella está tremendamente afectada. Al igual que él.

* * *

**5:00 am, Darumaya**

Aún falta media hora para que el despertador active su ruidosa función de sacar del mundo de Morfeo a quien sea que esté a su alrededor. Lamentablemente, esta vez su víctima ya ha dejado los dominios del Dios de los sueños.

A pesar de encontrarse despierta Kyoko aún no se levanta, de hecho casi no pegó el ojo en toda la noche. Desde hace una semana ya sabía que este día no lo podría esquivar con nada. Hoy lo volverá a ver, ya que grabará un comercial junto al actor más cotizado de Japón, en la playa Minamiizu de la Prefectura de Shizuoka. El viaje será largo y tedioso, pues lo harán en autobús y en tan solo dos días. Y no podrá evitarlo de ninguna manera.

Mientras, da una media vuelta en su cama. Al final se decide a llevar su cuerpo al baño para dar por iniciado el día. Cuando está en la ducha un escalofrío recorre todo su cuerpo con el recuerdo de lo sucedido hace ya una semana dentro del cuarto de Love Me…

* * *

*********Hace una semana…*********

_¡Bien Kyoko… esto es todo para ti! _—_fue lo único que pensó antes de dirigirse a abrir esa pequeña puerta._

¡Cuánto daría por una ventana que le ayudara a escapar de su futuro funesto! Pero para su mala suerte no hay tal de ventanas, ni siquiera una maldita caja para ocultarse. NADA. La única salida es abrir la dichosa puerta.

Poco a poco se acerca a su única salida, por momentos se detiene, quiere dar un paso atrás y no avanzar más, pero aun así continúa. Ya con el pomo de la puerta en su mano, toma aire y abre.

Ren se encontraba en la puerta. Lo sabía. Ambos se quedan mirando a la cara, sin decir una sola palabra. Cuando observa a Ren hacer ademán de hablar, escuchan un grito.

—¡Kyoko! ¿Estás lista? Necesito que me acompañes. Es urgente —dijo Kanae a su amiga mientras llegaba y la arrastraba fuera del cuarto. Sin reparar en la presencia del actor.

_¡Alabada seas, Moko-san!_ —piensa Kyoko.

* * *

*********De vuelta a la ducha*********

—R… Re… Ren… ¡Santo Dios! ¿Cómo fue que todo esto pasó? —se dice Kyoko.

* * *

**8:30 pm, Playa Minamiizu**

El último día de grabación había sido agotador. La vista fue preciosa. Kyoko pocas veces había podido disfrutar de la playa. Cada vez que el director daba un descaso aprovechaba para meter sus pies en el agua.

Por otra parte, tratar de evitar a su senpai fue misión imposible. Estaba en todas partes. Nadie sabía nada de lo sucedido hace una semana. Pero ellos sí. Y eso era suficiente. El primer día por tres veces el director le preguntó si se encontraba bien, ya que tenía la cara muy roja. Ella decía que estaba bien.

—No hay de qué preocuparse, director. Gracias.

Para el segundo día Ren tomó cartas en el asunto. En una de las ocasiones Ren, al mejor estilo de un felino, se acercó sigiloso por la espalda de la actriz. Kyoko solo sintió como una mano fría se colocaba en su frente. Dio un salto. Ren soltó una risita.

—¿Pasa algo, Mogami-san?

—Nn… Na… Nada, es solo que hace mucho calor —contestó.

—Ten —le dijo el actor mientras le entrega la bebida que tenía en sus manos y se aleja, quitándole así la posibilidad de replicarle.

En fin. Dos días cansadísimos. En este momento solo deseaba subir al autobús y dormir durante todo el trayecto de regreso. Durante el viaje del día anterior había dado gracias a todos los dioses que su pareja de asiento era su amiga Kanae, quien al igual que ella, tenía un papel en el comercial.

Pero las cosas nunca salen como uno desea, ¿cierto?

—Por favor, Kyoko-chan, por lo que más quieras —pedía Yashiro con carita de niño antes de subir al autobús.

—¡Aaaaagg! Está bien, Yashiro-san. Está bien. Cambiaré de asiento con usted —debía aprender a ser más dura con sus amigos.

—¡GRACIAS! —dijo, bueno, más bien gritó el mánager.

Siendo así, y con un suspiro de resignación, subió al autobús en dirección hacia el actor en los últimos asientos.

—¿Hola? —dijo Kyoko al actor con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro—. Yashiro-san me pidió que cambiara de asiento con él pues quería tratar un asunto con Moko-san —continuó mientras Ren no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—Ah sí… Bueno… Eh… A Yashiro le gusta viajar junto a la ventana, ¿te parece bien? ¿O deseas el asiento del pasillo?

—Emm… No… Junto a la ventana está bien.

Dicho esto el actor se puso de pie para darle espacio a la chica.

—Será un viaje largo de regreso, espero poder dormir —dijo Kyoko como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Sí, igual yo —comentó Ren tratando de no sentirse desolado ante el comentario de ella.

* * *

**10:00 pm, Autopista**

Ha pasado ya más de una hora completa de viaje cuando el bus se detiene y enciende las luces del pasillo. Afuera ha empezado a llover a cántaros y una tormenta se está abriendo paso. Algunos se levantan de sus asientos por la curiosidad de la situación, ya que están en medio de la nada, y en un embotellamiento de autos delante de ellos. Kyoko, que hasta el momento no había despegado la vista de la ventana, se endereza en su asiento y levanta la vista al frente. Ren sigue su movimiento, solo para encontrarse con todos los pasajeros en la misma posición.

Después de un par de llamadas, el chófer les informa a todos:

—Lamento decirles que la situación es complicada, a dos kilómetros de nosotros hubo un accidente, nada que lamentar por suerte, pero un camión cisterna cargado de combustible derrapó en la vía y hay mucho líquido inflamable en la pista. Debemos esperar a que los bomberos limpien la carretera y además remuevan el camión que aún está volcado, pero con este clima les está resultando muy difícil.

—Disculpa, y ¿no podemos tomar alguna ruta alterna? —fue Kanae la que intervino.

—No. El primer desvío para llegar antes a Tokio se encuentra a tres kilómetros de aquí, así que no podremos hacer nada —comentó el chófer.

Un suspiro a coro de puro cansancio se abre paso en todo el autobús. El chófer, a petición de los pasajeros, deja las luces apagadas para que intenten dormir mientras esperan.

Kyoko y Ren vuelven a sus posiciones en los asientos, al igual que los demás. En ese momento un gran trueno resuena en el exterior y Kyoko se hace un ovillo a la par de Ren, ahogando un grito en su brazo.

—¡Ssshh! Tranquila. Todo está bien. Yo estoy aquí —le susurra Ren al oído, mientras la abraza como acto reflejo.

Kyoko, aún apretada contra el brazo de Ren, solo puede asentir. Su corazón ha empezado una larga carrera, aunque ya no por el susto inicial sino por una razón con nombre y apellido. Por un momento su palpitar se detiene al sentir cómo Ren entrelaza su mano con la de ella, diciéndole que es para que ella se encuentre tranquila. Oh, pero lo menos que puede sentir Kyoko es tranquilidad.

Han pasado ya al menos dos horas más. Todos en el autobús duermen a juzgar por los constantes ronquidos que se adueñan del vehículo. Menos un par de jóvenes, que a pesar del cansancio del día de grabación, no concilian ni siquiera diez minutos de sueño. Sus dedos aún se encuentran entrelazados. En algún momento Ren apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Kyoko, y ella lo dejó. Pero ahora le resulta bochornoso saber que él es consciente del palpitar de su corazón. Aunque ella no se da cuenta de que él se encuentra en iguales condiciones.

Pues sí, Ren se encuentra al punto de la locura, porque cada acción que ha tenido con Kyoko ha sido bien recibida. Su corazón no deja de acelerar. En cualquier momento le dará un paro cardiaco. Así que, jugándose todas, y no pudiendo evitarlo, acomoda su cabeza en el hombro de su amada, haciendo que su boca busque el cuello de ella, y solo un roce es suficiente para hacer a Kyoko dar un saltito y apretar el agarre de sus manos, pero, para sorpresa de Ren, ella no se aleja ni grita; sino que apoya su cabeza en la de Ren mientras un suspiro sale de sus labios. Y es en ese momento cuando Ren manda al carajo la poca cordura que aún poseía.

—Kyoko… —la llama.

—¡¿Mmmmm?! —responde, por la sola mención de su nombre. Lo enfrenta cara a cara. Un relámpago que cae les permite ver sus rostros por un segundo. Tiempo suficiente para que mil sentimientos se arremolinen en su interior. Ren por fin busca sus labios, uniéndolos en un delicado roce. Él puede notar cómo ella tiembla ante su toque. Aunque para su sorpresa, con delicadeza y ternura, una tímida Kyoko, empieza a corresponder el beso. Mueve sus labios despacio, sin prisas, siguiendo los movimientos de Ren. Se separan un instante pero mantienen sus frentes unidas, sus corazones laten a toda marcha, casi están seguros de que el otro puede escuchar los latidos. Ambos están sonrojados por lo sucedido. Aun así, una sonrisa de complicidad surca ambos rostros mientras el agarre de sus manos se hace más fuerte. Entonces, Ren se queda de piedra cuando Kyoko es la que acaba con la distancia que los separa. Vuelve a unir sus labios de una forma tan tierna y llena de amor que logra derretir al mejor actor de Japón.

Él sube su mano libre hasta el rostro de Kyoko con la intención de profundizar el beso, pero ante su toque ella se separa un poco. Ambos se encuentran con la respiración agitada. Ren vuelve a buscar su boca. Pero justo en ese momento las luces del autobús se encienden, solo es un momento, pero lo justo para provocar que la pareja se separe de golpe.

—La fila de autos ha empezado a moverse —comenta el chófer.

Nadie responde. Parece que solo Ren y Kyoko están despiertos. Aunque incapaces de hablar. El autobús inicia una marcha lenta en medio de la lluvia y los demás autos en la pista.

Ren había levantado la vista al frente ante las palabras del chófer, cuando vuelve su mirada a Kyoko la encuentra con los ojos clavados en la ventana. Baja un poco la cabeza para buscar su rostro aunque no logra llamar su atención. Así que se apoya en su hombro y nota que la unión de sus manos no se ha aflojado, provocando una sonrisa llena de ternura en Ren. Para captar la atención de su amada aprieta un poco el agarre y le regala un pequeño beso en el hombro. Ella muy lentamente se vuelve a él.

—Tsu… Ren…, no…, no lo puedo soportar más… —dice Kyoko mientras cierra sus ojos y apoya su frente en el pecho de él.

—¡¿Q…Qué cosa?! —dice él.

—Decirte… Decirte… lo mucho que me gustas. Cada vez que te veo mi corazón se acelera hasta el punto que creo que se va a detener. Si te acercas o me tocas un escalofrío me recorre de pies a cabeza. Pero si no te acercas ni me hablas, siento un vacío en mi pecho. Quiero estar a tu lado. Quiero compartir más tiempo contigo. Quiero conocer cada cosa de ti… Yo… te quiero.

—…

—¡¿Ren?!

Ante su silencio, Kyoko trata de soltar su mano, pero él reacciona y no la deja. Presiona el agarre mientras suelta el aire que no sabía que tenía contenido.

—Yo…

Le da un beso en la frente.

—… también…

Otro en una mejilla.

—… te quiero…

Ahora le da un pequeño beso en los labios.

—A mí también me gustas… Me gustas muchísimo, Kyoko…

Dice para volver a sus labios en un beso más largo y lleno de sentimientos.

—Yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti, así que ¿por qué no lo solucionamos? —dice Ren, o más bien el Emperador de la Noche, cuando se separan en busca de aire.

—¿C…Cómo? —dice Kyoko más sonrojada que nunca.

—Bueno… —Ren siente su corazón en la garganta— ¿Serías mi novia?

Kyoko baja la mirada. Suelta el agarre de sus manos. Toma aire. Busca la mirada de Ren. Eleva ambas manos hasta el rostro del chico, acercándolo a ella.

—Sí —susurra en sus labios, antes de volver a besarlo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AHORA SÍ… FIN**


End file.
